theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Mary Williams
Mary Williams was portrayed by Carolyn Conwell. Biography Mary Williams had three sons, Todd, Steven and Paul; and one daughter, Patty. Mary was the wife of Genoa City Police officer Carl Williams. She also had a late sister named Jane. A devout Catholic, Mary was an active member of the Church Of The Sacred Heart. Mary was the glue that held the Williams family together. Although she frequently seemed overbearing to her family, Mary only wanted what was best for those she loved. She is known for voicing her opinion no matter what. In her spare time, she enjoyed helping out and arranging events for her church. Raising her kids wasn't easy. While Steve and Todd went on to make Mary and Carl proud, their daughter Patti and son Paul were a handful for them both! After falling in love with Jack Abbott in her teens, Patty was treated poorly by Jack. Her parents were not impressed, as Jack was considered a playboy. This put a huge rift between Patty and Mary. Patty went on to marry Jack and became pregnant. However, his cheating ways caused Patty to lose her baby and pushed her to shoot Jack! Although Patty was later cleared of the crime, she moved to Washington DC and left Mary and their tarnished relationship behind for good. Growing up, Paul was rebellious and jumped from woman to woman. To Mary's disappointment, Paul got April Stevens pregnant out of wedlock and ended up giving up all parental rights when parenthood was too much for Paul to face. After Paul joined the New World Commune with Nikki Newman, Mary was at her wits end! It was then that Mary's husband Carl got Paul involved in law enforcement, which ultimately made a difference in his life. Although Mary made many attempts to set Paul up with a decent girl throughout the years, Paul had a mind of his own and left Mary with many disapprovals of her son's choices. Whether it was April, Lauren Fenmore, or Christine Blair, Mary never let a moment go by without voicing her opinion and butting into Paul's relationships. (Brett Hadley left the show in 1991, with "Carl" becoming an unseen character who was always "in the other room" or had "just gone to work." One day in 1998, Mary suddenly showed up in Paul's office asking if he'd gotten any leads as to Carl's whereabouts because he had "been missing for eight years.") Mary's biggest heartache would come after Carl disappeared after work one day. Carl went missing and was presumed dead, devastating Mary and her children. Paul, having become a private detective, desperately tried to locate Carl, but to no avail. Ten years later, Mary finally accepted Carl was never coming back and allowed herself to fall in love again with Charlie Ottwell. After Mary had accepted a marriage proposal from Charlie, Paul's wife Christine was shocked to discover that Carl was still alive, and living in Norfolk under the name Jim Bradley. It was revealed that he had been captured by criminals while working on a police case, was beaten and left for dead. An amnesiac Carl had been found and rescued by a woman named Ruth Anne Perkins. Christine convinced "Jim" to return to Genoa City with her. Mary was shocked when Carl returned, and eventually broke off her engagement with Charlie. However, Carl never regained his memory or reconnected with his family, and he went back to Norfolk with Ruth forcing Mary to once again mourn his loss. Jim left Genoa City to resume the life he had made with another woman and Charlie and Mary ended their relationship. Mary was arrested for breaking and entering Michael Baldwin's office with Lynne Bassett. Paul and Christine divorced, and Mary became intent on breaking up Paul's latest marriage, to Isabella Braña, of whom Mary did not approve. She enlisted Christine's help in breaking up the marriage, but Christine was unable to convince Paul to leave Isabella. Mary did not like Isabella despite the fact that she had given Mary the grandchild that she had always wanted, a boy who was named Ricardo Carl Williams. Mary never found love again but she kept busy involving herself in Paul's life and continued to bribe him with his favorite meal-spare ribs and sauerkraut In 2004, Mary left Genoa City to live near Steven in Washington, D.C. In 2009, a "slowing down" Mary returned with her oldest son, Father Todd, for Paul's nuptials to Nikki. After the wedding was canceled, Mary returned to Washington, D.C., and then went on a bible retreat, while being kept updated on Patty's mental health. In March 2014 she was mentioned as deceased by Paul. Relationships Siblings *Jane (sister) Marriage *Carl Williams (divorced) Children *Todd Williams (son with Carl) *Steven Williams (son with Carl) *Paul Williams (son with Carl) *Patty Williams (daughter with Carl) Grandchildren *Dylan McAvoy (via Paul) *Heather Stevens (via Paul) *Ricky Williams (via Paul; deceased) Category:No Longer on the Show Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Williams family Category:1980s